


正中下怀

by Diiiying



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diiiying/pseuds/Diiiying
Summary: 直播衍生，与现实有出入





	正中下怀

王柳羿听到有人拨拉着拖鞋过来的声音，他摘下耳机关掉屏幕，一转身就被人困在椅子里。  
“干嘛？”王柳羿抬头带着笑意问道。  
喻文波又往前凑了点，把两人之间的空隙再次缩小，也不说话，就这样看着王柳羿。  
王柳羿有些无奈地捧住了对方的脸往嘴上亲了一口，“MUA~”还挺响亮的一声。  
喻文波终于开口了：“早安吻不合格。”  
“现在几点？”  
“反正爷刚醒。”  
“……啧。”王柳羿习惯性的皱了皱鼻子。  
“别闻了，你都闻一下午了。”  
“杰克偷看我直播？”  
“我那是监督。”  
“臭弟弟有没有代工费？”  
“要就这个。”这次是喻文波上手按住了对方的脖颈，舌尖小心翼翼地交缠避免刮到钢丝，用力的吮吸发出了暧昧的水声，原来平稳的气息被搅乱，等到拉开距离时两人的脸都颇显红色。  
王柳羿舔了舔嘴唇：“去你房间？”  
然后他被喻文波从椅子里整个人抱了起来，环腰那种。  
“哎哎哎杰克看路啊！”

喻文波抱着（比他高的）王柳羿还要小心不要磕碰到对方，结果就是两人勉勉强强拖拉进了房间然后一起跌在了床上。喻文波起身去锁房间门，回头看到王柳羿又在左闻右闻，直接扑上去把人压在身下捏住鼻子。  
“哎呦疼疼疼——”  
“就知道喊疼。”即使知道对方在虚张声势，喻文波还是放开了手。  
心软的结果就是王柳羿并不消停的魔爪又伸向了他的脸并进行一顿揉搓。  
“刚才我就觉得杰克的脸手感挺好的~”  
喻文波突然嘶了一声。  
王柳羿寻思自己没使多大劲，但他还是停下动作，小心翼翼地问道：“怎么啦？”  
“我怀疑男朋友在说我胖，并且我有证据。”  
王柳羿眼里的笑意快要溢出来了。他捧着喻文波的脸落下轻柔的吻，从额头，脸颊，鼻尖，下颚，如春雨般温暖而湿润。  
“怎么样杰克哥？现在可以毁灭证据了吗？”  
喻文波轻轻捏住王柳羿的下颌，趁对方不自觉地张开了嘴而顺势攻略城池，带着含糊不清的一句话：“还差一点。”

毕竟年轻气盛又难得休假，两人早在刚刚的打闹中就起了反应，这亲了几下连带着腿间的摩擦更是让双方都硬的不行了。喻文波干脆利索地把王柳羿的运动裤扒掉，接着脱下自己的睡裤准备扔在一边，拿在手上又想到什么，掏出口袋的东西后才把布料甩了出去。  
“早有准备啊。”王柳羿眯眼看着喻文波手上的润滑剂和安全套。  
“当然。”喻文波将王柳羿的眼镜摘下在床头柜上放置妥当，把对方的T恤推上一点卡在腰间，伸进去从胸前两点沿着腰线一直摸到胯下。被摸得舒服的人放出轻喘，而在喻文波把他身下的硬物圈在手中撸动时，王柳羿的喘息声更大了。  
“舒服吗蓝哥？”  
“舒服……”  
“想更舒服一点吗？那前面自己来。”  
王柳羿听话的把手伸向前端开始抚慰自己的阴茎，流出的液体沾在他细长而洁白的手指上显得格外地淫靡。看着这一幕的喻文波的动作显得更急躁了些，带好安全套后在拧润滑剂时盖子直接飞了出去，掉在了床下他也无暇捡回。他也没管倒了多少润滑剂在手上，感觉差不多就探向了王柳羿的后穴。王柳羿因身后的异物感而无意识地皱起了眉头，自己手上的动作也慢了下来。喻文波空着的另一只手覆上王柳羿的手背让他继续，整个人也贴了上去继续唇齿间的缠绵。  
王柳羿近距离地看着喻文波的脸，正又一次感叹为什么这个人的眉眼这么好看，身后突然传来的剧烈快感让他整个人都抖了一下，前面也射了出来，甚至还不小心咬到了喻文波的下嘴唇。喻文波抽出在对方体内作乱的手指，拉着王柳羿的手把已经分不清是润滑剂还是其他什么的液体在对方下腹抹开，把王柳羿整个人都弄得湿漉漉的。  
“蓝哥，”喻文波盯着王柳羿的眼神里充满了占有欲和爱意：“可以吗？”  
然后在王柳羿点头的下一秒钟把自己的硬物对准后穴插了进去。  
充分的扩张让王柳羿的被进入的不适感减轻了不少，更多的是身体被填满的认知感，这让他害羞而满足。毕竟有什么和自己喜欢的人做爱更加快乐的呢？他伸出手抱住了喻文波，让两人的身体更加亲密地贴在了一起。喻文波看着王柳羿有些失神的脸，身下冲撞的节奏和力度又大了些。  
——这个人怎么能这么可爱，乖乖地配合着自己的胡作非为，被亲得有些肿的嘴唇看上去更惹人侵犯，还发出好听的喘息声，一副爽地要哭的样子，眼眶红的就像只兔子。  
不过说起来他蓝哥的确是只兔子。  
会猫咪撒娇小猪哼哼的食肉兔。  
定语好像很长，那也不在乎多加一串。  
JackeyLove的Baolan喻文波的王柳羿。  
完美。  
“蓝哥，我要到了……”喻文波再一次亲上王柳羿，两人释放出来的喘息声被吞没在唇齿间。

事后的两人都不想动，王柳羿更是快睡着了，他懒洋洋地问着喻文波：  
“我们什么时候要走呀？”  
“好像还有几个小时，蓝哥你先睡会吧。”  
“好……”最后这应得快没声了。喻文波抱着王柳羿稍微调整了下位置好让对方睡得更加舒服些，然后额头轻轻抵住对方的额头，空闲的手十指相扣。  
“我喜欢你啊王柳羿。”  
以为对方已经睡着的喻文波意外地收到了小小声的回应：  
“我也喜欢你啊喻文波。”

 

[Fin]


End file.
